Akatsuki Truth or Dare
by StraightBallin
Summary: Welcome to akatsuki Truth or dare! Where the unexpected is the expected, and the expected is the unexpected! (Whatever that means) Has OC and OOC characters, and lemon later on. Otherwise, Enjoy!
1. It all begins

**OC Characters:**

 **Izami - medium length blackish bluish hair, sweat pants and Tight Shirt**

 **Misaki - Long black hair, Short strapless white dress and Black boots**

 **Note: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, and if I did, all of my favorite characters WOULDN'T HAVE DIED :)**

Misaki, Izumi, and Deidara were talking in the Akatsuki living room. They were planning a Truth or Dare Party.

"Oh, I know!" Misaki said. "We can cast a jutsu in which all of them would teleport somewhere and put a force field around it so no one can leave or come in our room."

"I Like you're thinking, Misaki." said Izami, putting her hair into a pony tail.

"That's a good idea, but where it the money we gonna need to rent a hotel room, un?" asked Deidara.

"Deidara, we're in the _Akatsuki._ We can do anything we want, when we want, and if someone tries to stop us, we'll kill them." said Izumi.

"What about Pein? will he be okay with this, hm?" asked Deidara again.

"Nope! Not at all! but I know when this is all done our asses will be toast."" Misaki replied.

"OK! TIME TO ROUND UP OUR PEOPLE!" said Misaki. Putting on the apron.

"DINNERS READY~!" Misaki yelled. She instantly heard footsteps of all of the akatsuki.

Everyone was in the room in 4 seconds.

"wait, where the fuck is the food?" Said Hidan, looking around.

"NO FOOD! You all fell right right into my trap!" Misaki did some hand signs and they were all in a Huge hotel room.

In the hotel room, there were 6 rooms and 3 bathrooms, having 2 people in each. The people who sharing rooms were Hidan and Kakuzu, Zetsu and Tobi (poor Zetsu XD),

Itachi and Kisame, Misaki and Izumi, Pain and Konan, and Sasori and Deidara.

"Fuckity Fuck Fuck Fuck." Hidan said under his breath.

"TODAY WE ARE PLAYING...TRUTH OR DARE!" Misaki said happily.

"Oh hell no" and Kakuzu ran for the door, but was blocked by a force field.

"You bitches.." Kakuzu said getting up from being hit.

"Kukuku... Now everyone get in a circle!" Misaki ordered.

No one moved but Konan and Tobi.

"SHE SAID GET IN A DAMN CIRCLE." Izumi said in a demonic voice with red eyes and everyone moved at the speed of light trying to get a spot in the circle.

Izumi explained the rules to everyone.

"And those are the rules. If you refuse to do a Truth or Dare, you have to take a shot or take off a piece of clothing. Questions?"

Tobi raised his hand.

"wha-" Tobi got cut off (Poor Tobi XD)

"Good. lets get started." Izumi said "I'll go first." She spinned the bottle and it landed on...

PAIN!

"Truth, or DARE?' asked Izumi, putting emphasis on dare.

"Truth." Pain said a while afterwards of thinking.

"Last Monday. Spill."

Pain sighed. "I was afraid you were going to ask that."

 **~Le Flashback~**

 _"PAIN STOP HUGGING EVERYONE!" Konan yelled._

 _"But I need to spread the wings of Joy!" Pain said. running over to hug Izumi._

 _Izumi: O.O''_

 _"TOBI WATS A HUG!" Tobi ran over to Pain and they started hugging._

 _"WHAT THE HELL?!" Izami and Deidara said at the same time._

 _"JINX YOU OWE ME A DRINK" Izami Said quickly._

 _"Damnit, un." Deidara said._

 _"LETS GO TOBI, LETS SPREAD THE LOVE TO THE WORLD" Pain said was Tobi and Pain were skipping out the Akatsuki hideout._

 **Le End~**

" Well I had one way to many pills and-"

"He was high." Konan said.

Pain hissed at Konan who was now giggling, and pain hid his face in embarrassment.

Everyone were laughing their butts off but Itachi, even Kakuzu laughed.

"Wait since Pain didn't say it, He either has to take a shot or take off a piece of clothing!" yelled Kisame.

Pain took his Cloak off.

"Cloaks don't count" Misaki said.

off went Pains' shirt

Pain spinned the bottle. it landed on Misaki.

"Truth or Dare?" Pain said.

"Truth!"

"Who do you love in the Akatsuki?"

Misaki face turned Maroon red . "W-well you see I-I Like uh I l-like... I-I mean I like Everyone in the Akatsuki-"

"Just say it? the suspense is killing me!" Sasori said.

She looked at Deidara and her face grew somehow redder and she passed out.

"I'll get her, un" and Deidara grabbed her and got her some water.

"I know who she likes" Izami said.

"WHO?!" everyone was leaning in on her.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH STEP CHO ASSES AWAY FROM ME I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC!" Izami yelled and everyone backed away.

"I'm not telling who she likes because when she finds out she's going to KILL me. Literally KILL me."

all the akatsuki awed as they went back to their spots.

Misaki woke up to find her head in Deidara's lap and turned bright red and passed out again.

"great." Izami Mumbled."Deidara, take her turn"

"Deidara spinned the bottle. it landed on Sasori.

"Sasori my man, Truth or dare? Deidara said.

"Dare"

"Dang it, un thought you were going to pick truth. I dare you.." Deidara looked around.

" I DARE YOU TO YANK MISAKI'S HAIR, UN!"

"Good thing I can't feel pain.' he went over to Misaki but before Sasori even touched her hair, Misaki grabbed his Arm and pulled it off and start chasing his around with a Chain Saw.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH HELP ME" Sasori scream through the hotel Room.

"COME BACK HER YOU LITTLE SHIT" Misaki said holding up the chainsaw.

" I'll take Sasori spot" said Kisame, Spinning the bottle.

It landed on Izami.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Kisame winking at her.

"I know you dirty minded pervs so Truth."

"Is it true that you've been looking at Hidans' ass the whole time?"

"Yup. HIDAN GOT A BIG ASS BA-DONK-A-DONK." Izami said.

"FEMALE PERVERT" Hidan said scooting away from her.

"it's true Hidan has a good ass, and so does Itachi." Misaki said.

Itachi scooted over as well.

"I thought only BOYS look at girls butts, but I was wrong." said Kisame. "next thing you know, KONAN is going to start looking at boys asses."

"Well..." Konan said "I think Pain and Sasori ass look fine as hell."

everyone but the girls: O_O

"Gotta love that ass." Izami said.

Izami spinned the bottle. It landed on...

 **Aaaaand that's the end! This is my first EVER FanFiction I have EVER Wrote in my whole entire Life. Please Do not hate, I am not very good at writing.**

 **please send positive reviews :P. BYE!**


	2. Twerking Competition?

**Misaki**

 **Izami** **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Or, am I secretly Masashi Kishimoto? Nah I'll never be as good as a writer as him, think off all those fillers he had to write...**

 **AND back to the story, Now where was I? oh yes...**

And the bottle landed on...

ITACHI!

"The quiet one, Itachi, Truth or dare?" asked Izami eating a cookie.

"..." Itachi Didn't say anything.

 _'Crap I'm stuck. If I pick truth everyone will think I'm a wuss, but if I pick Dare it has a chance of being something horrible, especially coming from a girl who stars as boys' asses.'_ Itachi Thought.

"Dare" said Itachi trying to say it as cold heartedly as possible.

"I dare you-" Izami said, rubbing her chin.

"nah I'll have THAT one for later. I dare you to Prank call your Brother!"

Everyone started Cooing around Itachi.

Konan picked up the phone and hand it to Itachi.

 _'well that's not so bad.'_ Thought Itachi.

Itachi dialed Sasukes' Number and picked up the phone.

"Hello? who is this?" asked Sasuke.

Everyone was snickering.

"Hello! This is family Help care!" said Itachi with some emotion which was actually pretty good.

"Um, My family is dead." Sasuke replied.

"Exactly! That's why we Called you and try to give you a NEW family!"' Itachi said, smiling.

"..." Sasuke hung up the phone.

" .WELL. It looks like Itachi actually IS Human." Konan said, Putting Hands on her Hips.

"Yes, I have been Hiding my emotions. I am sorry." Itachi said bowing.

"For what? YOU'RE FUCKING EPIC." Hidan said putting his hands up

"Thank you" Itachi reached for the bottle to spin it but his hand is grabbed by Izami.

"FINISH the dare first. Call Him one more time." Izami said.

"Alright." Itachi Dialed the number again.

"Ello?" asked Sasuke.

"Hey. This is the condom factory. You ordered a box of condoms?" Right now Itachi looked like he can burst out in laughing but he kept it in while others where laughing silently.

"OH SASUKE, DID YOU BUY THEM FOR ME~?" said Karin.

"HELL NO." Sasuke replied.

"Umm...So will it be 6 or 12? Oh and these aren't really good so try not to Bang her hard." Itachi said, Now snickering. Its the first time he has laughed.

"OK WHAT THE FUCK MAN! I KNOW YOU WERE LOOKING AT THE GIRL ALOT BUT SHIT I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THAT ATTRACTED TO HER!" Said Suigetsu in the background. (If I misspelled that RIP Spelling).

"I DIDN'T ORDER CONDOMS!" Sasuke yelled in the phone.

"Woah Sasuke call down." Jugo said.

"YOU HYPOCRITE" Yelled Sasuke.

"Well, Sir, on our list You're name is on here, 'FuckmeSuckMe' Right? I have you with condoms for people who have 9 inches, boy your girl must be lucky."

"GRRRRRR I DIDN'T ORDER CONDOMS!" and Sasuke hung up again.

Everyone busted out in laughing for like 10 minutes straight until Misaki got up.

"OH MY LORD, I NEVER KNEW ITACHI WAS SO FUNNY" Misaki said, Drinking some water.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" said Izami.

After a while everyone got settled and went back to their spots.

Itachi spinned the bottle and it landed on...

ZETSU

"Truth or dare?" Itachi asked.

" **Dare."**

"TRUTH!"

" **DARE!"**

"TRUTH!"

" **DAR-"**

"OK HE PICKED DARE!" Misaki yelled.

"Let Tobi water you with a watering can."

"..." Zetsu responded.

"Umm...I think Tobi's about to explode." Said Kakuzu.

Tobi was making small "EEEE" sounds, Just imagine a fangirl fangirling silently.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! TOBI GETS TO WATER ZETSU!" Tobi grabbed a watering can and pour it on Zetsu. "GROW ZETSU GROW!"

Everyone were laughing their asses off.

" **Great. I'm wet** (That's what she said XD) **AND have a Tobi on my shoulder."**

"WE"

" **Are you kidding? I took most of the water!"**

 **"** JUST SPIN THE DAMN BOTTLE!"

Zetsu Spinned the bottle. It landed on...

KONAN!

"truth-"

" **or dare?"** asked Zetsu(s).

"Dare. I'm not scared." Konan replied.

"Kukuku..." said Zetsu(s).

"I dare you..."

"To Strip to your underwear!"

" **and stay like that the whole game!"**

"so basically 1 piece of clothing versus al of them? I'll take 1"

Konan took off her shirt (She had an undershirt under it).

Konan spinned the bottle, it landed on Hidan.

"Truth or dare?"

"Fucking dare, I'm no wimp"

"YUSSSSS" Yelled Misaki, Izami, and Konan.

"HAVE A TWERK OFF WITH PAIN, ITACHI, AND SASORI!" Yelled Konan. (If you don't know what Twerk is, it's just Shaking your butt.

"WHY WOULD YOU TRADE ME LIKE THIS?!" Yelled Pain.

"HOLY JASHIN NO."

"Well, if 1 of you back out, Then all of you do. So all of you have to take Off with some clothing, and some off you Don't have Shirts, and Itachi Shirt and pants are connected, So most of you will be in your underwear." said Izami, rubbing her hands.

"Damn, How much have you Planned?" asked Itachi.

"Way to much." replied Misaki

Everyone cleared space for Hidan and the others while Misaki went to go and get music.

Misaki put on a Twerking music and all of them twerk cringily.

"NO NOT LIKE THAT LIKE THIS" Izami started Twerking and the boys started to copy after her.

"Oh I am so using this for black mail" said Deidara, recording it.

 _I need to pray for forgiveness to lord Jashin after this._ Thought Hidan, Twerking flawlessly.

Konan and Misaki were cleaning out all the tissues with their nosebleeds. At some point, Misaki fainted. They were also wooing and then started to throw Money in which Kakuzu Went and picked it up.

Itachi and Pain were wall Twerking (Twerking on the walls) while Sasori and Hidan were on the couch.

Afterwards they went to their seats like nothing happened while the other boys were laughing their butts off and the girls cleaning up nosebleeds.

"MOST BOOTIFUL THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Izami said. (See what I did there?)

"Ugh...Think I lost too much blood." Said Misaki, on here 2 box of tissue.

"Good, you deserve it. You should be grounded." said Sasori.

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOUR NOT MY DAD!" Yelled Misaki.

"I AM NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" said Sasori.

"MAKE ME"

"THATS A VERY DISRESPECTFUL TONE YOUNG LADY Y-"

"OK I know its cute but can we please go on with the game?" said konan.

"Oh yea..." Said Sasori and Misaki as they sat in their spots.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT, WHEN DID ALL THIS 'DAUGHTER AND FATHER' SHIT STARTED HAPPENING BETWEEN SASORI AND MISAKI?!" Yelled Hidan.

"Well... It's been happening for a while, just not in your eyes. Only Me, Itachi, and Tobi see him act like that." Said Izami.

"let me explain." Said Itachi.

 **~Le Flashback~**

 _Setting is the living room in the h_ _ide out_

 _"Well, you want to know who I like?" said Misaki, raising an Eye brow._

 _"YES" said Sasori. "I WON'T TELL ANYONE,, AND IF I DO, YOU GET TO MAKE ME AND EVERYTHING ELSE IN MY ROOM PINK!"_

 _"Oh shit, I think He meant it when he said don't tell." Said Izami, Fiddling with a random sword._

 _"OK, fine..." said Misaki blushing a little._

 _"She whispered in her ear who she liked and when she pulled back she hid her face in her knees._

 _"YOU. LIKE. (Censored for suspense)?!"_

 _"Ye-yea..." Misaki said blushing a lot._

 _"IF HE TOUHES YOU IMA BEAT THE (BEEP) ING (BEEP) OUT OF HIM. AND YOU ARE NEVER DATING HIM!"_

 _"WHY?! YOUR NOT MY DAD!""_

 _Itachi looked up from his book and sighed. "Can you too please be quiet I'm trying to read 50 Shades of-"_

 _"NO!" said Misaki and Sasori._

 _"WELL, WE SHARE ROOMS AND YOU DON'T PAY THE RENT. YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER NOW." said Sasori_

 _Sasori and Misaki glared at each other angrily for about 10 mins until Misaki gave in._

 _"F-fine..." said Misaki crossing her arms, looking the other way blushing a little_ _._

 _"my god, Don't use those words in front of Tobi like that!" said Izami uncovering Tobis' ears._

 **~Le end~**

Everyone was looking like "What the fuck".

"Well, good story." said Hidan weirdly.

Hidan spinned the bottle. It landed on...

MISAKI!

"Sweet, Sweet revenge." Hidan said Smirking.

"Oh Bubble Nuggets." said Misaki.

"Truth or Dare?" said Hidan still wearing the Smirk.

"Dare."

"Fuck, Thought you would take the safe route. Um..."

"GIVE KISAME A BLOW JOB!"

Misaki took off her Boots.

"Damn, You hate me THAT bad?"

"No hard feelings, But I'm saving it for my man."

"Ooooooh, "My Man" Sounds like something DEIDARA Would say, is it because Deidara is 'Your man'?" said Izami, huddling over Misaki teasing her.

"N-NO! HE'S A FRIEND!" said Misaki Blushing hard.

"DAYUM DEIDARA JUST GOT FRIEND ZONED!" yelled Hidan.

"AND BEISDES I WOULD NEVER HAVE MY GIRL DATING NO BODY! ENSPECIALLY DEIDARA!" said Sasori.

"SO WHAT YOU EXPECT ME TO BECOME ASEXUAL?!" yelled Misaki.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Yelled Izami. ''CONTINUE THE GAME!"

Misaki Spinned the bottle. it landed on...

 **AAND THATS ALL! That's a lot! I wrote it in 1 whole night! I don't know what else to write XD. Umm... HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT/YEAR/MONTH/WEEK/WHATEVER.**


	3. MIsaki confesses her Love

**Misaki- is now wearing purple pajamas with long pants and shirt with white stars on them**

 **Izami- is wearing a sexy spaghetti strap shirt with short shorts.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. But if I did own Naruto, all the fillers will be replaced with Rock Lee and His ninja pal like episodes.**

 **What happened: It was getting late (Around 10:00 Pm.) and so they decided to change into their pajamas. So Misaki re-spinned the bottle.**

And the bottle lands on...

KAKUZU!

"Truth or dare?" said Misaki with a very big smirk.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you..."

"That I what?" said Kakuzu raising an eyebrow.

Misaki blushed and giggled a little "That you - Jerk off to ItaSasu Porn?"

Everyone gasped and then started to giggle.

"Wait, what is porn?" asked Tobi.

"Zetsu, I think its time." said Pein.

"right" Zetsu and Tobi left the room.

Itachi gave Kakuzu a very Angry stare and look like he was about to go Crazy on his ass.

Kakuzu, saying in a really obvious lying tone that was too the point sad "What? haha, pshhhh no, I will never do that! I mean that is gay! I'm not gay or anything!"

"Take a shot." Izami said

"what? but that's the truth!" said Kakuzu.

"Bitch please, we can all tell you lying." Izami said.

"I'll buy you those new Vitoria Secret Bras?"

"First, That shit really expensive and like EVER you will spend it on a girl, Especially me, and second, I don't do those bras that's Konan."

Kakuzu sighed as He took a shot.

Itachi looked and Kakuzu and put him in a genjutsu.

"OK ITACHI, YOU CAN STOP!" yelled Pain.

"ok." he released Kakuzu out of there and Started to pout while giving Kakuzu a nasty grin.

"Oh and one more thing, I don't want anyone getting pregnant, Especially Misaki, so Please, take these pills." Sasori gave pills to Misaki, Izami and Konan.

"Not like I would have sex with someone here anyways but still, just in case." Izami said taking the pill.

'agreed" said Misaki, swallowing hers.

"Can we still Have sex though? said Konan kinda embarrassed.

"Yes, it protects STDs, HIV. Herpes, all that good stuff.' said Sasori.

"Well Damn can I get some more of these Just in case." asked Izami.

"Sure." replied Sasori.

"Ok CAN WE GET BACK TO THE FUCKING GAME NOW!?" said Hidan.

"Someone's on their Periood~" said Misaki, Holding out Period.

Everyone was laughing.

"I. AM. A. MAN!" said Hidan.

"ok ok, We can continue." said Kakuzu

Kakuzu spins the bottle. It lands on Konan.

"Truth or Dare?" said Kakuzu.

"Dare"

"I dare you to watch all 3 episodes of Boku no Pico. Full. Episodes."

"Hm... Don't seem to bad." Konan and Kakuzu walked out the room.

As soon as Kakuzu came back from the room. she could here "What the hell" from Konan.

"I'm hungry..." said Kisame, as he winked at Izami.

'Then I'll order Pizza." Izami Dialed the Papa Johns.

"Ello, can we get 4 large pepperoni pizzas, 3 Cheese pizza, and 5 bacon Pizza. What? What do you mean it will take 3 hours?! How about you Bring me your food, or I'll come over and shove This phone up your ass! Oh, you think I'm bluffing? I'M COMMING RIGHT NOW!."

Izami left slamming the door.

"WAIT HOW COME SHE GET TO COME IN AND OUT!?" Whined Pain.

"Me and Izami can go in and out the Force field as we please." Said Misaki a little cute-ly.

"I wonder if she actually did it..." said Kisame.

 **At the Papa Johns**

 _"Ok, Where's our FUCKING Pizza or do I gotta shove this phone up your ass?!" said Izami angrily._

 _"Wait, you are IZAMI?! IZAMI OF THE AKATSUKI?!" said the guy at the cash register._

 _"YES I AM, MOTHER FUCKER, NOW GIVE ME OUR FOOD!."_

 _"O-o-ok Just p-p-please Don't kill m-me" said the Pizza guy handing over the Pizzas._

 _"Thank you, have a nice day!" Izami said as she left out of sight._

 **In the Hotel room**

"I GOT PIZZA~" said Izami.

"YESS I'M STARVING!" yelled Misaki taking a slice of Pizza.

Everyone just sat down and started eating. It was like they were taking a break from Truth or Dare and sitting back.

"Hey girl, Nice view back here.." said Kisame standing behind Izami.

"You can look, not touch it and that will be the last thing you touch!" said Izami evilly.

Hidan and Kakuzu were talking about something about the akatsuki girls.

"Yo, I heard Konan and Izami were Double Ds'." said Hidan.

"Too bad you can't get Konan, but Izami you might have a chance. there so many things similar about you two." said Kakuzu. "Last time I hit on Misaki she Called me a Pedophile."

"Well your in your fucking 90s' I would do the fucking same." said Hidan. He turned his head a little looking worried.

"I don't know, but I always get this Feeling when I'm around her, I Don't know what the Fuck it is though..." said Hidan

"Hidan, I think you are in love with Izami." said Kakuzu.

"NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY!" said Hidan.

"Shh not so loud, you don't want her to hear!"

"But I don't love anyone BUT Lord Jashin! Especially Bitches!" said Hidan in a loud whisper.

Lets go look at someone else's Conversation...Ahh yes, The Art Fight broke up and now Deidara and Misaki were Talking weird.

'So...Nice Weather outside..." said Misaki Putting her arm under her Breast and Looking the other way,

"Yeah..." said Deidara weirdly.

It was a weird moment of silence for like 5 minutes of just looking at each other and Turning away blushing.

"Misaki, you been acting strange, Hm. Is something bothering you?" asked Deidara.

 _Come on Misaki, this is your chance! Don't faint Don't faint Don't faint Don't faint DON'T FAINT!_ thought Misaki.

"ITACHI! CODE BLACK!" yelled Izami.

"Did they hook up yet?"

"No but they about to! I'm so excited for those two! Just sit back and relax!" and they sat down and watched what was happening.

"Well Deidara...There's something I want to tell you..." said Misaki Blush a lot.

"Well, What is it, Un?" said Deidara all ears waiting for what she wanted to say.

''I...I...I Like you...I like you a lot...and I liked you for a while now..." said Misaki softly. you could probably hear Itachi and Izami at the end f their seats with popcorn in their hands.

"D-do you like me back?" asked Misaki Looking up into his eyes.

Deidara grabbed Misaki chin and stood her up. he looked into her eyes and grinned.

"I like you too. I just didn't know you liked me back.." He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around he waste, and kissed her.=

For a second you could actually SEE Sasori's anger. He was at the table and turned his head to do a 360 to look at Misaki and Deidara kissing then he held out his arms funning over to him screaming "you little brat". Izami, Itachi, Pain, Kisame, and Hidan had to stop Sasori from choking the hell out of Deidara. Then Izami "Put him to sleep" and threw it in his room.

The kiss was very passionate. Deidara licked the bottom of Misaki lips asking for an entrance and Misaki let him in. They then started to Make out on the couch.

"Well we all know who she likes now." mumbled Pain.

Konan came back.

"MY MOTHER FUCKING EYES WHAT THE HEL WAS THAT GAY PEDOPHILE SHIT!" yelled konan.

"Shh! Misaki and Deidara are making out!" said Izami.

"Oh my god I knew it! I knew they- wait there is Pizza?!" Konan grabbed a slice of Pizza and sat down.

"Deidara is about to run his happy ass to 3rd base on the couch if someone don't break it up." said Hidan with his mouth full.

"First, yea we need to and second, CLOSE YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" yelled konan.

"Nah, let them be. If it gets too serious THEN we will break it up." said Itachi.

Everyone agreed.

Konan spinned the bottle. it landed on...

Kisame!

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go see what Zetsu and Tobi are doing"

"ok."

Kisame went to the room Zetsu and Tobi were in. He heard sounds but he thought it was just in his head. But little did he know he was so wrong.

What he saw was Zetsu and Tobi 69 styling on the bed.

He cringed so hard it looked like his face was about to come off. then he closed the door ran back to the room and screamed.

"MY MOTHER FUCKING EYES WHAT WAS THAT GAY SHIT!?" Said Kisame washing his eyes out with ACTUAL Bleach.

'That's my line!" yelled Konan.

"What was happening?" asked Izami.

"Do you REALLY want to know?!" yelled Sasori.

"Um...I will regret this but yea"

"THEY WERE MOTHER FUCKING SUCKING EACH OTHER DICKS ON THE FUCKING BED!" yelled Kisame.

Everyone were silent.

"Kisame can I barrow the Bleach" said Hidan.

"Sure" he handed him the bleach.

Hidan started to chuck down the bleach lie it was no tomorrow. Then he burped loudly. "Ahh, that's the good shit."

Deidara and Misaki didn't hear it, still making out on the couch.

Itachi and Izami were barfing their guts out in the trash can.

Pain and Konan sat frozen.

Kisame and Kakuzu were Drinking Bleach, although somehow the Chemicals weren't killing Kisame.

 **if you do not like the Zetsu x Tobi ship, or any other ship in fact, then let me tell you this now: it is used for my fanfiction.(andtotallymyfrienddidn'tbegmetoaddthatship) ONLY. say it with me, FANFICTION. However, If you decide you wanna bitch about then I will laugh merciless at your stupidity. Thank you and Have a great Day.**


	4. Rest day

**Setting: Misaki and Izami room.**

 **What happened: Its now 11:30 and everyone went to bed. Misaki and Deidara did Break up the kiss and are now Girl Friend and Boyfriend. They decided to have a mini sleepover with Itachi, Izami, and Konan.**

 **AGIAN. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO FOR THE 4TH TIME. and if I fuckin' did, I would bathe in the money I would get!**

"So should we have a pillow fight or do a pillow fort?" asked Misaki sitting on Deidara Lap.

"Who votes for Pillow fort?" asked Izami.

Itachi and Deidara raised their hands.

"And pillow fight?"

Izami and Misaki raised their hands.

"Konan you have to vote." said Izami.

"Its so hard (That's what she said) to choose." said Konan.

"Rock paper scissors?" suggested Itachi

"It's stupid but it will help us so sure." said Konan.

They played Rock paper scissors. It was Izami vs Deidara.

Izami won.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" yelled Izami.

"LETS DO IT IN THE DARK!" suggested Itachi.

"Hell yes" said Konan turning off the light.

So far it was good but it all changed when..

"KYAA~" yelled Misaki. She felt someones' hand on their breast.

"uhh..." Deidara was Blushing hard. So was Misaki.

"What is it?" said Konan turning on the lights.

"OH DEIDARA YOU SLY DOG!" yelled Izami.

"He's skipping straight to the point." said Itachi.

Misaki was pinned on the ground with Deidara hand on one of her breast and the other on the floor.

"This have me an idea of a dare..." mumbled Izami as she wrote something on her hand.

Deidara squeezed Her Breast.

"WELL IF IT WAS AN ACCIDENT GET OFF OF HER!" yelled Konan.

"Can you people keep quiet I'm trying TO WHOA WHOA WHOA!" yelled Sasori. He finally woke up.

He yanked Deidara off of Misaki by his hair and started to beat him up with a belt.

Misaki passed out.

After Sasori was done, he pulled Deidara out and down the hallway and dropped him and went to sleep.

"Well damn." said Izami breaking the silence.

"Violent much." said Itachi.

Everyone was just acting awkward after that. Then went to sleep.

~ **Flash forward to the morning~**

Misaki walked into the kitchen.

"Hey" she said. Everyone stared at her weird.

"So, how did it go?" asked Hidan in a teasing tone.

"What do you mean how did it go?" asked Misaki.

"Oh come on, Don't play Dumb, we all heard you!" Said Hidan, still teasing.

"Heard me do what..?"

"FUCKING WITH DEIDARA!"

"Oh no, you have the wrong Idea. We were Having a pillow fight."

"the loud thumping Noise? "

"Sasori was beating up Deidara when he..."

"When he what?" everyone was curious.

Misaki Blushed a little. "when He...He touch my Breast..."

"HE TOUCHED YOUR BREAST?! AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN A COUPLE FOR A WEEK!" yelled Kisame.

"Not even a day..." Mumbled Pain.

"Wait, where's Tobi and Zetsu?" asked Hidan.

"DON'T remind me of that!" yelled Kisame.

"They went home." said Izami getting a cup of water.

"WHAT! NO FAIR! HOW COME THEY GET TO GO HOME?!" yelled almost everyone.

"I just couldn't handle 'That' So I sent them home."

"So, we continuing the game or nah?" asked Izami walking in.

"Nah, lets take a break day. Every other day is a break day." said Misaki.

"Hn." said everyone.

For the rest of the day, everyone were just hanging out and stuff.

 **~Fast Forward to night~**

The girl to go to a local Hot springs.

Izami, Misaki, and Konan walked in. They were surprised to so who were there. Especially Misaki.

It was Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and, one of Misaki Triplet Sister, Mitsuki.

"AKATSUKI!"

"MISAKI?!"

" MITSUKI!"

Misaki and Mitsuki ran over in slow motion and hugged each other.

"Umm...awkward. Hugging my naked Sister.." said Misaki.

"Oh yea.." Mitsuki stepped back.

"WAIT!" yelled Sakura. "THE GIRL OVER THERE, IZUMI I THINK, ALMOST KILLED ME!"

"Ok FIRST OF, MY NAMES FUCKING IZAMI NOT IZUMI, And Second off, May if you weren't a massive BITCH then I wuldve of just starched you a little!" said Izami Getting into her face.

"..." Hinata sat there quiet. _At least they would stop focusing on my Breast._ She thought.

"WOAH! YOUR BREAST ARE HUGE!" said Ino.

"WHAT ARE YOU, SOME LESBIAN?" Yelled Izami.

"Both of you! Misaki and Izami? is it? You both have massive Boobs!"

"They both Double D" said Konan, getting into the water.

"Kyaa~! Stop looking at them!" yelled Misaki in a high pitched voice while covering her boobs.

"Well, Not to brag but, I am a double D." said Izami.

Sakura looked at her boobs. "Why are mines so small..." she mumbled.

Misaki walked into the water with her sister While Konan Izami and Tenten were having a conversation. (Tenten didn't say anything while they were arguing, She just rolled her eyes and talked with Hinata a little)

"So, How's the Akatsuki Going?" asked Mitsuki.

"Pretty great! want me to tell you a secret?" asked Misaki. Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura were secretly eavesdropping.

They used Telepathy so no one can hear. _The Akatsuki is not as bad as it seems_

 _Really?_

 _Yeah, I would like for them to meet you, but I think they would freak out._

 _oh._

Hinata gasped.

"What is it Hinata?" asked Tenten.

Hinata then lowered into the water and started to blush. "So-someones looking a-at us." she manage to say.

Izami Looked to the left to see Kiba, Naruto, Gaara (WHAT) and Sasuke looking at their direction with their eyes wide open. Then Neji comes out of a tree.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. I told you it was a bad Idea. Get ready for an ass beating." said Neji as he disappeared in smoke.

Hinata fainted, while Sakura, Ino, and Tenten Beat the crap out of them, While the Akatsuki Girls and Mitsuki stood there dumbfounded.

"WAIT THE AKATSUKI'S HERE! I'M GOING TO KI-" Naruto was Cut off.

"Shut it Kid." said Konan. "We are not here for tailed Beast. Can't we just relax?"

"I was just curious." said Gaara.

"SASUKE!" Mitsuki yelled at Sasuke while casing him around the Hot springs. He slipped at Mitsuki caught up to him and He got the Beating of his life.

"Wait, if they are here, then are the-"

A large Thump was heard in the trees. Then Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, and Deidara fell out the tree.

"Tsk tsk tsk. I told you it was a bad idea. Get ready for an ass beating." said Pain taking Neji's line.

"ITACHI" yelled Sasuke running him.

NO!" Izami did some hand signs and Sasuke was asleep.

"I hope ya don't mind." Misaki said while dragging Sasuke to the barely awake Naruto.

Konan and Izami started to beat the Crap out of The Akatsuki boys.

"Wow. THATS the Akatsuki?" said Mitsuki.

"Yup. I'm surrounded by Idiots" replied Misaki sighing.

 **~even later afterwards~**

Deidara and Misaki were hanging out and talking about each other and their interest. Hidan was praying, and so on. Everyone acted like nothing had ever Happened.


	5. Daddy please and Up my ass?

**Setting: Truth or Dare room. 9:00**

 **What happened: Misaki decided to go and hang out wither sister overnight. She did come back and everyone is in their Truth or Dare Spots.**

 **Misaki- short shorts with tights and a shirt with a long sleeve button up shirt on top.**

 **Izami- sweat pants and t-shirt**

 **I SWEAR I DON'T OWN NARUTO. I mean, would Misashi Kishimoto write something as shitty as this besides fillers? Hell no.**

 **WARNING: Small Sexual things going on. You Have been warned.**

"Where did we leave off at?" asked Izami.

"Oh for the love of- CAN SOMEONE PLEASE SEPERATE THESE 2 LOVE - BIRDS?!" asked Kakuzu who were sitting next to Deidara and Misaki having a "I love you more" argument.

"Nope! Now I think we left off on You...No Kisame..."

"HA" said Hidan. "YOU SHALL SUFFER KAKUZU!"

Kisame spinned the bottle. it landed on...

ITACHI

"Ya already Know." said Kisame, feeling lazy.

"Dare."

'I dare you to start all with 'Daddy Please', and Every time you Don't say Daddy Please, you have to get an atomic Wedgie by Hidan." (Atomic Wedgie is when you pull someones underwear and put them on a high up place, usually the top of a locker.)

Everyone was laughing but Itachi.

"HELL YEAH!" WIN WIN!" yelled Hidan.

"He just Doubled Dared ya!" said Misaki.

"Fine I wont say anything."

Hidan gave Itachi and Atomic Wedgie.

"OWW!" yelled Itachi.

Hidan gave him another atomic Wedgie.

"DADDY PLEASE STOP" yelled Itachi.

Everyone was rolling on the floor.

Itachi spinned the bottle. It landed on Pain.

"Daddy please Truth or Dare?"

"Um... I'm not your dad"

"Daddy Please I was dared to start my sentences with Daddy please."

"err... ok...Dare?" said Pain.

"Daddy please I dare you to go and ask out one of the Konaha 11 girls."

Pain took off his shirt.

"Daddy Please why didn't you do it?" asked Itachi.

Hidan snickered.

"I'm not cheating on Konan."

"aww..." said Konan.

"Oh I see.' said Itachi.

Hidan gave Itachi an Atomic Wedgie.

"DADDY PLEASE OW!" said Hidan.

Pain spinned the bottle it landed on

KISAME (Again?!)

"Truth or-"

"Dare"

"AVENGE MEEEE" said Itachi.

Hidan Gave Itachi a Atomic Wedgie.

"This is fun" said Hidan.

"Daddy Please My balls aren't in the right place anymore..." said Itachi in a high Pitched Voice with his eyes closed

"everyone was laughing their buts off."

"Ok, back to the dare. I Dare you Too end all my sentences with 'Up my ass' and if you don't you have to eat a piece of Izami Surprise cake."

"WHAT?!" said Kisame.

"DADDY PLEASE YES!"

"You already failed. eat a piece."

"Oh god Up my ass." Kisame took a piece and put it in his mouth.

"Not so bad, The white stuff taste really good and salty up my ass."

Izami and Misaki gagged.

"What up my ass?" said Kisame.

"err...That's Zetsu...Nevermind."

"Zetsus Cum"

"WHAT? HOW DID YOU GET THAT UP MY ASS"

"what up your ass?"

"ZETSU CUM UP MY ASS!"

Everyone started laughing. Kisame realized what he said and He Hid His face.

"Sweet revenge." said Itachi.

Hidan did it again.

"DADDY PLEASE MY BALLS." said Itachi in despair.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR BALLS UP MY ASS!" Said Kisame.

Everyone laughed again. Kisame realized what he said And Hid is face again.

"I'm not going to speak up my ass..." mumbled Kisame.

Pain spinned the bottle. It landed on...

DEIDARA!

"Dare"

"I dare you to give Misaki a Magic Mike Lap dance."

"What the hell is that, un?"

Pain showed him a video.

"I HAVE TO DO THAT, UN!"

"Yes"

"Fine, Lets just get it over with." he mumbled as he took off his Shirt.

 _OK, ABOUT TO GET A LAP DANCE FROM YOUR BOYFRIEND. NO BIGGIE. JUST DONT. FAINT!_ thought Misaki.

"Can you sit in that chair un" asked Deidara.

"S-sure" Misaki got in the chair Blushing.

Pain put on the music. Deidara put one hand on the side of the chair and the other on the top. He started to thrust slow around he 'area' and then went faster and faster. Misaki put her hands around Deidara Neck.

The Akatsuki were cheering on from the sides. Although Izami had to Put Sasori to sleep before he choked someone

Misaki felt something hit her leg. Then it did it again. She look up to see that Deidara Blushing and looking the other way. then look down to see a bulge in his pants. 'It' was straight up. _HE. HAS. A .BONER. OK CALM DOWN._ She thought as she took a few Deep breaths in. She was REALLY blushing now.

"How long do I have to do this?" asked Deidara.

"Oh the time ended a Minute ago. It just looked so good." said Pain.

Deidara got off Of Misaki and Put on his shirt. and Misaki went to her seat.

"WOAH DEIDARA KEEP THAT UNDER CONTROL!" said Izami.

"S-SHUT UP! HM!" said Deidara embarrassed and he covered 'it' up with his hands.

"Here up my ass" Kisame gave Deidara a napkin. He put it on his cover up 'it'.

Deidara spinned the bottle. It Landed on...

HIDAN!

'OK, hm." He said sounding like nothing just happened.

"Dare, although surprisingly no one has picked truth once."

"I dare you to hold Izami Breast, un."

"WAIT WHAT!" Yelled Izami and Hidan.

"You heard me. You can stop in 2 hours."

"2 HOURS?" said Izami and Hidan again.

"It can be 3."

"NOPE 2 IF FINE!" said Izami blushing a little.

Hidan Grabbed Izami's Breast.

"Oooh, they are so soft and squishy."

"STOP PLAYING WITH THEM BAKA" said Izami slapping him making him let go.

"start over the time." said Deidara.

"DAMNIT" said Izami.

Hidan grabbed he breast again.

"Just one mor-"

"FINE YOU CAN PLAY WITH THEM!"

"yay!" said Hidan Squishing her breast.

"Oh yea." Hidan spinned the bottle. It landed on...

KONAN!

"Truth"

"Is it true that you are sneaking looks at Pains Dick?"

Konan took a Shot.

"Damn, First Asses now Dicks." said Pain.

"Not my fault you got a good ass."

"True."

Konan spinned the bottle. It landed on...

Izami!  
"Truth"

"Is it true that you are actually enjoying Hidan squishing your breast?"

"..." And for the first time in the Akatsuki, She blushed hard.

"uh...N-no.." she said softly.

"your lying take a shot."

"Damnit" She took a shot.

"Squishy squishy." said Hidan, Smirking.

"DAMN THIS SHIT IS STRONG! I'M ALMOST HALF DRUNK ALREADY!" said Izami.

"Its Something Sasori made. should make you completely drunk by the 3rd or 4th shot, sometimes even 2nd." said Kakuzu.

"damn you, Itachi, and Kisame are being very quiet." said Misaki.

"SO HAVE YOU! YOU HAVEN'T SAID SOMETHING!" said Itachi.

Hidan gave Itachi a one armed Atomic Wedgie.

"DADDY PLEASE MY BALLS!"  
"STOP WITH THE BALLS UP MY ASS!" said Kisame.

Everyone was laughing.

~ **Some time later~**

"So, did you Enjoy your lapdance, eh?" said Izami.

"Did you enjoy your boob massage?" said Misaki.

"Damnit you got me there."

"Misaki, would It bad if I told your brother you and Deidara are dating?"

"Hell yea it would!"

"Um, that's ironic because, I sorta Kinda, told your brother that ou were dating Deidara...?"

"YOU DID WHAT?! MAL IS GOING TO ABSOLUTLY FLIP!"

"Erm check your phone."

Misaki did, She had 496 Text Messages and 47 Missed Calls.

"Oh god."

"what?"

"I need to adjusts the force field so he wont come in.

"Good Idea."


	6. Just another ToD day

**Setting: In the hotel room; 8:00 am.**

 **Misaki- Pa-jj's (pajamas)**

 **Izami - Pa-jj's**

 **Mal - Black hair (Designed a little like Gaara's) with Black jacket red shirt and black slacks.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I MEAN WHY WOULD KISHIMOTO BE ON FANFICTION?!**

The hotel room started shaking.

Misaki fell out her bed.

"OWW! I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WERE EARTHQUATES HERE!" she yelled rubbing her hand.

"Wait, there aren't...IT'S MAL!"

All the akatsuki was up. Izami however, Looked like she was drunk.

Misaki rushed down to the living room and to the door. She say that the force field had cracks in it. She healed the force field but her Brother kept destroying it. Finally, the force field broke and Mal stepped in.

"Ok ok. Is it TRUE that Deidara and you are DATING?!" asked Mal looking lie he has rabies.

"Um..." said Misaki looking the other way "K-kinda."

The Akatsuki came into the living room.

"YOU!" Mal said looking at Deidara. He then Teleported behind him and Deidara screamed (Like a girl XD) and ran for his life.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHO IS HE?!" yelled Pain.

"Um... He is my Brother..." said Misaki.

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER!?" everyone was surprised. Even Deidara stopped for second.

"Yes, I am a triplet...Surprise?" she said nervously.

"OOH, SO THATS WHY THAT GIRL MISUKI LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE YOU!" said Itachi.

"Nah we just looked alike." said Misaki giving him the "Are you Retarded" look.

"I never Known." said Konan rubbing her chin.

Mal stopped chasing Deidara and Deidara went to go hide behind Izami. Then Mal went to go talk to Misaki about the "Boyfriend" thing.

"Aye girl, *hic* stop *hic* hiding behi- *Hic*-nd me." said Izami wobbling.

"HOW IS IZAMI FUCKING DRUNK SHE DIDN'T DRINK ANYHTHING!" yelled Hidan.

"its an after effect on my drink. it has a chance of making you drunk." explained Sasori in a Professional way.

"WAIT DID YOU JUST CALL ME A GIRL?!" yelled at Izami.

"AHHH SHARK! SWIM LITTLE GIRL SWIM!" said Izami Pushing Deidara away from Kisame.

"Ok that's just WRONG!" yelled Kisame.

Then Izami stumbled a little then fell over.

A while that everyone got situated while Mal and Misaki were arguing. Mal, for some reason, REALLY hated Deidara. After an hour the akatsuki noticed that Mal had left, and Misaki was healing the force field. Once the force field was healed, she helped Izami and took her to her room while she cooked breakfast.

Misaki sighed. "Why do I have to be the maid?" she mumbled to herself.

After they ate breakfast, She went to go see how Izami was doing, and surprisingly, she was awake.

"Izami, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure..." she said, trying to remember what happened.

"ok...I think I just Broke my bond with Mal."

"How?"

"Well, I told him that I didn't need his help with my love life and he said 'Fine then I wont need to protect you anymore, cause you all grown up'"

"Seriously?'

"what do you mean?"

"Your making a fuss about THAT?! Come on, that's not the Misaki I know. She knows she don't need the help of others, cause she is one tough cookie!"

"HELLS YES I AM! Thank you Izami"

"For what? I just needed to remind you who you are."

Misaki said nothing. Instead she smiled and walked away.

 **~le later(5:00 pm)~**

Everyone were in the living room minding their own business.

Pain, However, was mumbling to himself about the punishments Misaki and Izami were going to have.

"ALRIGHT BOYS, AND GIR, TIME TO PLAY SOME MORE TRUTH OR DARE!" yelled Misaki blowing an air horn.

Everyone was scared out of their pants when they heard the air horn and everyone went to their spots and Misaki sat next to Deidara.

"First order of business, Kisame, Itachi..." said Izami holding anticipation.

"yeah" they said after a few seconds of silence.

"You both have the Daddy please and in my ass dares again!"

"DADDY PLEASE NOO"

"NOOOOOO UP MY ASS"

"heh heh heh..." said Izami.

Izami spinned the bottle. It landed on Konan.

"Dare"

"Konan, my girl, I dare you to..." Izami looked around.

"I dare you to wear a dress for the rest of today!"

"Not so bad." said Konan. She her room and start changing. She came out in a Navy blue long dress that slightly reveals her cleavage.

Pain looked and Konan and he blushed just a tad bit.

Konan spinned the bottle. It landed on...

Izami!

"again!" she yelled.

"oh I pick Dare."

"Take off your bra"

"HALLELAUH! I LOVE YOU KONAN!" Izami said undoing her bra and putting it next to her.

'Why are you so exited about taking off your bra?" asked Kakuzu.

"they are like Cages on your breast, ready to be free..."

"Um ok..." said Kakuzu.

Izami spinned the bottle. It landed on Deidara!

"Truth, hm"

"If you had a chance to Have sex with a guy in this room, who would it be?"

Deidara took a shot.

"Welp, I guess we will never know.."

"Damn this is strong, hm."

Deidara spinned the bottle. It landed on Kisame.

"Damnit in my ass. I was going to go without speaking up my ass." he said sighing. "Truth"

"How many times do you masturbate a week, yeah?"

"to be honest 5 in my ass." said Kisame looking down.

"Pervert..." mumbled Izami.

Kisame spinned the bottle. It landed on Misaki.

"Dare"

"Have a race against Izami up my ass"

"You Pervy mother fucker..." said Izami twitching.

"Um..." said Misaki thinking. "I'll do it!"

"NO!" said Izami. "Can I at least put my bra back on?"

"Nope up my ass!" said Kisame.

"You will pay." mumbled Izami in a devilish tone.

Izami and Misaki lined up at the end of the room. Izami was holding her arm around her breast so they won't move to much.

Kisame said go and both of them ran but Izami lacking behind because of her 'Problem'. Misaki ended up winning and Izami sat back down quickly.

"Jiggle Jiggle." said Hidan.

"Shut up" said Izami.

"HA YOU LOOSE!" yelled Kisame.

"HA YOU DIDN'T SAY UP MY ASS!"

"Damnit up my ass!" yelled Kisame.

"Loose - Loose" said Izami bringing out her cake.

Kisame did a loud sigh and cut a slice and ate it.

"Wow, that's not bad up my ass..." said Kisame still eating the Cake.

"Damnit it's the only safe peace." Izami said.

 **And I'll end it here! Just a pre warning, I will (probably) be writing a lemon next one, so if you don't like lemons, I suggest you to skip the chapter.**


	7. Crappy Lemon

**Misaki**

 **Izami**

 **The Next day. It was 9:00.**

 **What happened: Everyone was bored and they decided to play another truth or dare party.**

 **WARNING- There will be a Izami x Hidan Lemon(It may or may not be cringe, Idk its my first time) and if you however do not like it/ Don't like lemons, then I would** ** _really_** **suggest you skip this chapter. also I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

Everyone was in the circle of doom. Pain finally got his full sanity back and started to act more like the leader, although he still thought the game was foolish, he wanted to get back on Misaki and Izami for having the whole thing planned. then He got an Idea for Izami. He slightly smirked then went back to his normal tone.

"Alright! Lets get started!" said Izami in a very unusual motivated tone.

"Ok what's wrong with her, un?" asked Deidara.

"What? I can't be motivated for just one day?" Izami said looking at Deidara.

"No its that I'm not used to seeing you motivated, yeah."

"Ok! Misaki since you went last , you go-"

"I know I know.." said Misaki spinning the bottle. It landed on Pain.

"truth"

"Damnit. Umm..." said Misaki thinking. "Tell me where did you hide the Ice cream!"

"I Hide them in the mini fridge in the basement." said Pain coldheartedly. His plan was in action.

"Good information..." said Misaki rubbing her chin.

Pain spinned the bottle. It land on Izami.

 _Yes._ He thought keeping a straight face.

"Dare!" said Izami.

"I dare you to have Hidan Rape you, and if you refuse then you have to sleep with Hidan in your underwear for a week"

"DOUBLE DARE!" Deidara said.

Hidan and Izami were pale. Izami stayed there like she was frozen by invisible ice. However Hidan was quick to react with a smirk and looked over to Izami who wide was open, frozen, and pale.

"IT'S RAPING TIME" said Konan in her best impression of Barnie.

Everyone laughed except for Izami who was still frozen.

Izami then broke out of here frozen a little by moving her mouth. "bu..bu..bu..bu..bu..bu..bu..bu..bu...but...Leader ~ sama... CAN I SWITCH TO TRUTH!"

"I'm sorry girl, can't switch, those are the rules." said Misaki looking down.

"NOOOO" said Izami "bye bye Virginity..." said Izami.

"Come on, lets get this started!" said Hidan grabbing Izami's hand and pulling her to his (and kakuzu's) room.

"ARE YOU PEOPLE TRYING TO TORTURE ME?!" yelled Kakuzu. "FIRST I HAD TO SIT THROUGH THESE TWO LOVE BIRDS!" Kakuzu said, pointing at Deidara and Misaki. "AND NOW I WON'T BE ABLE TO SLEEP IN MY OWN DAMN ROOM BECUASE OF THE OTHER TWO"

"Daddy please Woah, calm down, It's not a big of a deal." said Itachi.

"NOT A BIG OF A DEAL?! EASY FOR YOU TO SAY YOU-" Kakuzu then froze. he then fell to the floor knocked out.

"gotta love these Tranquilizer darts." said Misaki putting it back in her Jacket pocket.

"You're next." said Pain looking at Misaki.

"EEK" Misaki hid behind Konan.

"I'm going to put a sound tag on the door so I can't hear 'That'" said Kakuzu.

"Good Idea up my ass" said Kisame.

 **LAST WARNING ALERT ALERT THIS IS NOT A DRILL THERE IS A LEMON IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEM I WOULD SUDGEST YOU LEAVE THIS AREA QUICKLY. THANK YOU AND HAVE A GREAT DAY.**

 **~In le Hidan's room~**

When they got in the room Hidan instantly Pushed Izami Against the wall. He then looked her in the eyes with a never before seen guilty look. he then loosened his grip and sat on his bed looking the opposite way.

"I-I can't..." said Hidan looking down.

Izami was frozen. She never knew that Hidan. The Hidan She knew would get straight to the point, but then something unexpected happened.

"I..I just Don't know, I have this feeling that prevents me from doing it..." said Hidan looking like he was going to burst into tears.

Izami didn't know what to do. _He...He loves me...But why?_ Izami thought to herself thinking about it, then she gathered the courage with a risk of breaking his heart.

"The...That feeling you feel is called...l - love..." said Izami stuttering for the first time.

"But I love no one but Jashin." He said Looking up with a questioned face.

"That's what your brain tells you, but not what your HEART tells you. You love me." said Izami getting closer to him.

"Well...If I love you... then do you love...me?" said Hidan turning over to Izami.

"Well..." said Izami, getting close enough to Hidan and put her hand around him. "Thinking about it, I actually Loved you but I never thought about it." said Izami.

"So...You probably won't let me...you know..." said Hidan.

"Pfft, it was a dare, I have to do it!" said Izami looking at Hidan with a slight smile.

"So you're ok with it?"

"Yeah I am!"

"ok! I won't do it rough!" said Hidan pushing Izami (Lightly) on the bed and started to smash his lips against hers. He licked the bottom of her mouth asking for entrance and Izami letting his tongue slip in her mouth and where they start to have a mini battle with their tongues. They were turning each other to see who was topping while still not breaking their kiss. Finally Izami gave up and Hidan scooted back a little to let Izami see his smirk.

"Well done." said Izami Smirking back.

"Damn, You really are competitive in the bed." said Hidan still smirking.

"Got that right"

Hidan then put his right hand on the right side of the bed right next to her and leaned in to kiss her again. This time, it was really passionate. He then started to move hs left hand around her body. He then made his hand go low (to her hip) then he lifted up her shirt a bit. Izami gasped but Hidan kept distracting her in the kiss. then he ripped off her shirt and put it to the side. His hand went up to her bra then he unclipped it then threw it to the side also. He broke this kiss finally and leaned away from her a little bit.

"What?" Izami said laughing. "take a good look at them" she said putting her hands under her breast then started giggling them.

Hidan the moved her hand over and pinned it to the bed softly then started to nibble at her nipples. Izami was holding back the groans when Hidan had started to Massage her other breast. Then he switched and this time he started to bite a ittle harder. Izami couldn't hold it back anymore and started to moan softly. Hidan started to smirk when he heard Izami moaning in pleasure.

Hidan started to move his other hand around. He moved it down further and further until her reached her thighs. He then took his hand and put it down her pants attempting to take them off. He did succeed then he started to put his hand down her panties. He started to rub her vagina and Izami gasped for a second then relaxed a little bit. Suddenly Hidan started to finger Izami, causing her to moan a little louder. He started at entering 1 finger in and going at a slow pace. Then he added another finger and started to go a little faster. Izami was moaning loud but she tried to hold most of them in. He then added the last finger and started to go fast. He went faster and faster till Izami couldn't take it anymore and climaxed. Hidan took out his fingers and started to lick the cum off his fingers like a psychopath.

"Is that all you going to do?" asked Izami breathing hard.

"You'll see." said Hidan smirking again. He then took off his pants and then his boxers revealing his giant erected penis (Dick, Member, whatever you want to call it).

"Well, this is the first time I had seen a penis in real life" said Izami sitting up.

"It's 7 1/2 inches." said Hidan having pride.

"Size don't matter to me. It's honestly stupid" said Izami making Hidan feel a little upset.

"Anyways, back to what I was doing." said Hidan trying not to hide the upset tone in his voice.

Hidan started by grabbing his Penis and telling Izami to lay down on the bed. He the took out his member and started to line up at her entrance.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready."

Hidan stuck it in. Izami tilted her head back as far as possible and let out a loud grunt while she felt her virginity being taken. Blood rushed down from Hidan's dick to the bed.

"Damn," said Izami panting hard. " I didn't know it was...That pain..ful"

Hidan didn't say a word. The pain quickly disappeared and Hidan started moving. This time, Izami was moaning loud. Hidan smirked.

"When you...moan...it's so...cute..." said Hidan grunting in between.

Hidan started to thrust faster and He hit one spot making Izami moan loudly. He then kept hitting that spot.

"Oh...yes...Feel so...good..." said Izami moaning. Hidan just smirked.

He moved faster each thrust. Then he started to thrust even faster and faster then he reached his climaxed and came in her. Izami then laid there panting hard when Hidan feel to her side.

"Did I do good enough?" said Hidan panting.

"What kind of question is that? You did!" said Izami smiling. Hidan smiled back.

After a few seconds of them catching their breath, Izami got up and went to the edge of the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" said Hidan.

"You'll see." Izami said stealing Hidans' line.

Izami crawled in between Hidans legs as sexy as she could. She crawled slowly and started licking her lips. then she Stopped when she got to Hidans' Member.

"Damn, you still hard?"

"heh" said Hidan blushing a little. Izami smirked.

Izami licked the tip of his member causing Hidan to moan.

 _No wonder he was smirking a lot, so satisfying to hear someone moan_ Though Izami _._

She then put the whole tip in her mouth and the started to go up and down. Hidan started to moan a lot.

"Oh yeah...so good..." he said moaning.

Izami started to go lower and lower then she started to deep throat him. Hidan was moaning really loud and started to grab Izami's hair and push her down softly. He then tilted his head back and came in her mouth. She swallowed it all then sat next to hidan who was panting.

"How do you have so much experience?" said Hidan.

"Watching porn." said Izami.

Izami let Hidan breath for a second then she asked him.

"Soo... Wanna do it again?"

"Only if I get to go harder" said Hidan smirking. when Izami looked at him he looked so sexy.

 **~End of le Crappy Lemon~**

 **Holy Jesus that was hard (No pun intended). Just when I needed my brain to work Dirty It doesn't do it. It took a lot of "Research" But I have finally written my first lemon! Yay!**


End file.
